


Puzzles

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A deep love of puzzles had led Linsday to New York and then to here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puzzles

Sweat trickled down Lindsay's spine despite the coolness of the room. She could hear the wind outside driving snow and ice against the windows, making them rattle. It was a distant noise to her, nothing compared to harsh sounds of Mac's breathing or her own gasps and moans.

Her thighs burned as she moved, her hands sliding over Mac's shoulders as she scrabbled for purchase. Mac's hands grasped her hips, the ridge of callouses add to the sensations coursing through her. His eyes were dark and intent as he watched her move above him. The same focussed look he wore whenever he was puzzling out a piece of evidence. It was a little disconcerting to have that look turned on her as much as it was arousing.

It made her wonder what he was thinking as he thrust up into her, his eyes missing nothing of her response. What did he see? One of his employees? His lover? A fling to ease his needs? She didn't know, and that lack of knowing drew her to him. Made her want to peel the layers back to discover all that made Mac Taylor tick. She'd pegged him from the start as a reserved man, abiding by his own strict code of honour and ethics. When she found him handling a katana with a knowing hand, and a look of excitement and anticipation on his face, Lindsay's breath had caught, realizing in that moment how attractive Mac was.

Her attraction had only escalated from there. He was a puzzle for her to solve, and each little thing she learned about him, from his passion for exotic weapons to playing bass guitar on Wednesday nights only served to deepen her need to know all about Mac.

Mac shifted beneath her, rolling her onto her back. Lindsay wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning as he slid deeper into her. That look of intense focus was gone now, replaced by one of pure need. Sweat made their bodies slippery against each other. The slap of skin against skin was loud in the room.

Lindsay arched upwards, breath shuddering as she came. Mac followed soon after, collapsing beside her, and breathing hard. Lindsay closed her eyes, feeling the heat of Mac's body against hers.

Her deep love of puzzles and problem solving had led her all the way from Montana to New York. And now it led her into Mac's bed in what had to be one of the dumbest moves she'd ever made. Barely a year in a new job and she was sleeping with the boss. It was stupid, but Lindsay was completely drawn to Mac, unable to resist the learn of solving the complex puzzled laid out for her.


End file.
